The Only Thing to Fear
by chastityreso
Summary: Carlos Garcia receives a package that has no label or return address. What he finds inside is something that scares him more than people would ever know. Soon it becomes more than just a package. Horror AU. Character death. Kendall/Carlos. James/Logan.


_**The Only Thing to Fear.** Kendall/Carlos. James/Logan. horror/mystery/suspense/drama/romance. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Okay this story is Horror AU and will be a kind of like a crossover so it will have other Nickelodeon stars in it. But it's focused mainly on BTR._

_This is also a re-post. Anyway I do hope you enjoy._

_No beta reader, please excuse any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

Carlos walked down the hallway carrying a big wooden crate in his arms. He got a message not too long ago asking to come to the office because there was a package here for him. When he arrived they told him this crate was sent to him. But they had no idea who dropped it off nor was there a return address. The Latino had shrugged it off though and decided to take the package back to his dorm.

He stopped outside of the room he shared with his best friend Logan. He set the crate down and then opened the door. He spotted his roommate sitting on the sofa in the main room, reading a book. Carlos picked up the crate, walked inside and then shut the door with his foot. That caught Logan's attention and he closed his book, looking over at the Latino.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, looking down at the crate. Carlos shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards his room.

"I'm not sure," He answered, walking in to his bedroom. Logan got off the sofa and followed Carlos in to the other room and he watched as the raven haired boy sat the crate on the bed. "There's no return address." He stated, crossing his arms as he looked at the box. "I haven't got the slightest idea what this is. The security officer by the loading dock says he didn't see who dropped it off."

"Well that's kind of strange, don't you think?" Logan asked, looking from the box to Carlos. "Normally thinks come marked and they don't send out anything that isn't labeled. I don't understand why the post office delivered it."

"Well I guess I should open it," Carlos said. Behind him Logan was mumbled how that sounded like a bad idea. The Latino shushed him and reached for the latch on top of the crate. He unhooked it, then flipped open the lid. There were white oval foam pieces nearly filling the crate to the brim. He stuck his hands inside, feeling around for something. For a short while he didn't find anything. But then his hands finally gripped something – he could tell it was a doll.

Making a slightly confused expression, Carlos began to pull the doll out of the foam. His hands lifted it from the box and he got a good look at it. However, Logan didn't even have time to see what it was as the Latino let out a shriek and threw the doll across the room. It hit his closet with a loud thud and landed on the floor with another.

"It's a clown, it's a clown." Carlos chanted, freaking out. "_It's a clown_." He turned around quickly, being sure to look away from the direction the doll was in. Logan raised an eyebrow, looking at Carlos to the doll which sat almost upright on the floor. Logan walked over to the doll and picked it up. An evil black and white smile stared up at him. He looked from the doll to Carlos' back. He understood why his friend was freaking out. You didn't have to be afraid of clowns for this doll to scare you.

* * *

"Why would anyone want to send you a doll – much less a clown?" Logan asked as he sat on the sofa while Carlos paced back and forth in front of him. It was silent for a moment before the smart boy crossed his arms and leaned forward. "Send it back?" He suggested

Carlos shook his head. "There's no return address, remember?" He stopped pacing. "I'll just throw it away I guess. Or maybe give it away." He made a face. "But I don't know who would want that thing. It would give any child nightmares, I'm sure."

"Then I say you just toss it. I wouldn't want someone giving that to me." Logan said as he stood up. "Anyway I've got a class to get to. When I come back we can figure out what to do with that thing." He walked in to his room and grabbed his backpack then headed for the door. "See you later, Carlos." He waved and left.

Carlos had waved back then turned on his heel and headed back in to his room. He let out a quick gasp, startled and stepped back when he noticed the doll was now sitting on his bed looking his way. "When did that thing-" He began to ask, but then shook his head. "Logan must have sat it on there I guess." He walked over to it, eyeing it with distain. "Weren't you smaller than this?"

He took a better look at the doll. It sat with its legs straight out in front of it and its hands in its lap. It was dressed in mostly black with white décor. Carlos noticed that the arms seemed abnormally long; too long for its body in fact. It appeared to be wearing gloves and on its shoulder was some black frill. And of course that creepy black smile over its white painted face. Its eyes were black and felt lifeless, more than usual for a doll. Everything about it made the Latino shiver.

"This thing is creepy." He picked up the doll and placed it back in to the box then stuck that box in his closet. He walked to his door, as he headed out of his room he grabbed his ipod from the top of the dresser, deciding on listening to music as he did some of his homework. Anything to take his mind off of that doll.

* * *

It was just after eleven pm when Carlos' class ended. Normally his French class wasn't this late, but for the next month every class had to be held in a different room at a different time due to much needed renovations on the Language Arts building. He let out an unhappy groan as he made his way across the campus.

It was cold, and dark, and he was quite tired. It was very unfortunate that his last class of the day was all the way on the other side of the property. For the rest of the day he had forgotten about the package he received earlier and thankfully he had yet to remember it.

"Hey Carlos!" Someone called from behind. Carlos turned around to see another one of his best friends and his crush jogging his way. "What are you doing out this late?" He asked as he stopped next to him.

The Latino raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing, Kendall." He replied, looking up at the taller boy. "It's a little late for you to be out here too."

"It's my turn to grab some coffee. James and I are pulling another all-nighter. We have a project to hand in tomorrow afternoon." Kendall answered. Carlos could only shake his head at the blonde.

"You two are such procrastinators." The raven haired boy stated. He watched as the blonde pouted and he couldn't help but giggle. "Okay well James is definitely a procrastinator, you're just pretty close."

"I am not a procrastinator; this was totally all James' fault." He defended, that pout still on his face. Carlos thought it was the cutest thing. Kendall looked down at the Latino. "So how come you're out here this late?"

"My French class; it's held in the evenings now because of the renovations they are doing on the Language Arts building. I'm actually on my way back to my dorm though." Carlos answered him, shifting his book bag on his shoulder. Kendall gasped, and Carlos raised another eyebrow.

"You're walking back all by yourself? It's after eleven! There could be rapists out here! Or murderers! And you're such an easy target. What if something happened to you?" He asked, pulling the Latino in to his embrace. Carlos blinked a couple times, pushing against his chest as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" He asked. The blonde didn't answer right away as he continued hugging the Latino against his chest. "No seriously, Kendall, you need to let me go." He said, his blush deepening with each passing second.

The blonde let go and stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry," He apologized. Carlos just shook his head. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? I don't really like that you're walking around out here by yourself close to midnight." The Latino couldn't stop the deep blush from returning to his cheeks and he was sure Kendall noticed because he even smiled.

"Um, thanks Kendall, but I'll be alright." The Raven haired boy replied, covering up his fluster with a smile. "But I really should head back now," He said, stepping forward to give Kendall a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You two don't stay up that long, alright?" Carlos pulled away and the blonde nodded. "Goodnight," Kendall bid him the same farewell as the two parted ways and walked in different directions.

It was almost another five minutes by the time Carlos made it back to his dorm. The lights were all off and he knew that Logan was sound asleep by now. He quietly headed in to his room and dropped his book bag on the floor. Then he walked in to his bathroom, brushed his teeth, and changed in to a pair of sweats and a tank.

Once done Carlos headed straight for his bed, guided by the moonlight shining through his window. He was dead tired and sleep was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He climbed in to his bed and slid under the sheets. He turned a few times to find a comfortable spot and once he did, Carlos closed his eyes and smiled, stretching a bit. But he suddenly stopped moving. His hand was touching something that he knew shouldn't be in his bed. He opened his eyes and lifted up the covers.

_He screamed. _

Lying on his bed, turned towards him was the clown doll from earlier. It smiled up at him, in all its horrific glory.

* * *

_Ugh, I'm so not happy with this chapter at all. Anyway it was an introduction chapter._

_That doll that was sent to Carlos is hella creepy. I'm not kidding. It was based on this...thing I saw a picture of. Scared the hell out of me..._

_Anyway, reviews are much loved and appreciated :)_


End file.
